civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Cities (C-evo)
City names in C-evo are set by the software, following the order in the relevant ".tribe" files. For no obvious reason, three tribes have fewer than 50 names but five have over 100. Some names, such as "Memphis" and "Richmond", are in the lists of more than one nation - either they are different places or they were occupied by different powers at different times. Some names are "wrong" - wrongly spelled or at least without the accents that the real place names have. Initially there are 16 tribe files, but other tribes (e.g. Scots) can be added. No more than 15 will be used in any game. A user can edit each of the ".txt" files, perhaps to rearrange so that more familiar names come first, perhaps to make some of the colors more distinctive. American In the standard download, the \Tribes\Americans.tribe file (COLOR FFAFAF) contains the following city names: *Washington *New York *Boston *Philadelphia *Atlanta *Chicago *San Francisco *Buffalo *St. Louis *Detroit *New Orleans *Baltimore *Denver *Cincinnati *Dallas *Los Angeles *Kansas City *San Diego *Richmond *Las Vegas *Phoenix *Seattle *Albuquerque *Portland *Minneapolis *Houston *Riverside *Anaheim *Nassau-Suffolk *Tampa *Oakland *Pittsburgh *Miami *Cleveland *Newark *Fort Worth *San Jose *Orlando *Sacramento *Fort Lauderdale *Indianapolis *San Antonio *Norfolk *Columbus *Milwaukee *Charlotte *Paterson *Salt Lake City *Greensboro *Austin *Nashville-Davidson *Providence *Raleigh *Hartford *New Brunswick *Memphis *West Palm Beach *Long Branch *Jacksonville *Rochester *Grand Rapids *Oklahoma City *Louisville *Greenville *Dayton *Fresno *Birmingham - cf. British *Honolulu *Albany *Tucson *Tulsa *Oxnard *Syracuse *Omaha *Tacoma *Akron *Knoxville *El Paso *Bakersfield *Allentown *Gary *Harrisburg *Scranton *Toledo - cf. Spanish *Jersey City *Baton Rouge *Youngstown *Springfield *Sarasota *Wilmington *Little Rock *Ann Arbor *McAllen *Stockton *Charleston *Wichita *New Haven *Mobile *Columbia *Colorado Springs Babylonian In the standard download, the \Tribes\Babyl.tribe file (COLOR EFCB47) contains the following city names: *Babylon *Ur *Borsippa *Nineveh *Ashur *Agade *Uruk *Akshak *Lugalzagesi *Eridu *Samarra *Lagash *Kish *Nippur *Shuruppak *Sippar *Larsa *Zamua *Tell Wilaya *Umma *Adab *Ebla *Calah *Dur Sharrukin *Cunaxa *Singara *Nisibis *Harran *Opis *Tarsus *Gasur *Aleppo *Basra *Charax *Hassuna *Larak *Bad-tibira *Cuthah *Isin *Arpad *Guabba *Jarmo *Tell Halaf *Shubat Enlil *Mari *Dur-Kurigalzu British In the standard download, the \Tribes\British.tribe file (COLOR 978367) contains the following city names (all apparently from England, totally ignoring Wales and Scotland): *London *York *Nottingham *Hastings *Canterbury *Coventry *Warwick *Newcastle *Oxford *Liverpool *Dover *Brighton *Norwich *Leeds *Reading *Birmingham - cf. American *Richmond *Exeter *Cambridge *Gloucester *Manchester *Bristol *Leicester *Carlisle *Ipswich *Portsmouth *Berwick *Sheffield *Kingston upon Hull *Bradford *Stoke-on-Trent *Wolverhampton *Plymouth *Derby *Southampton *Dudley *Newcastle upon Tyne *Sunderland *Northampton *Preston *Walsall *Luton *Southend-on-Sea *Bournemouth *Middlesbrough *West Bromwich *Blackpool *Oldbury *Swindon *Huddersfield *Bolton *Poole *Peterborough *Stockport *Rotherham *Watford *Slough *St Helens *Sutton Coldfield *Blackburn *Oldham *Basildon *Woking *Chelmsford *Colchester *Worthing *Gillingham *Eastbourne *Solihull *Rochdale *Birkenhead *Cheltenham *Halifax *Southport *Maidstone *Grimsby *Crawley *Hartlepool *Darlington *Wigan *Bath *South Shields *Stockton-on-Tees *Gateshead *Warrington *Worcester *St Albans *Lincoln *Chester *Salford *Hemel Hempstead *Basingstoke *Stevenage *Scunthorpe *Barnsley *Burnley *Harlow *Wakefield *Bedford *Newcastle-under-Lyme *Redditch *Chesterfield *Mansfield *High Wycombe *Chatham Chinese In the standard download, the \Tribes\Chinese.tribe file (COLOR 00FFFF) contains the following city names: *Beijing *Shanghai *Guangzhou *Nanjing *Qingdao *Xinjian *Chengdu *Changchun *Tianjin *Datong *Macao *Anyang *Shantou *Jinan *Kaifeng *Ningpo *Baoding *Dongying *Shenyang *Dalian *Harbin *Xi'an *Jiulong *Wuhan *T'aipei *Taiyuan *Kaohsiung *Fushun *Anshan *Lanzhou *Zhengzhou *Nanchang *Changsha *Hangzhou *Kunming *Urumqi (should be Ürümqi) *Qiqihar *Tangshan *Jilin *Xianggang *Guiyang *Shijiazhuang *Baotou *Wuxi *T'aichung *Fuzhou *Zibo *Handan *Xuzhou *Benxi *Yichun *Hefei *Luoyang *Nanning *T'ainan *Suzhou *Daqing *Huainan *Hohhot *Jinzhou *Jixi *Fuxin *Liuzhou *Hengyang *Liaoyang *Mudanjiang *Xining *Yingkou *Ningbo *Zhangjiakou *Dandong *Changzhou *T'aipeihsien *Hegang *Xiangtan *Xiangfan *Xinxiang *Sha Tin *Jiamusi *Hunjiang *Nantong *Tuen Mun *Shenzhen *Wuhu *Pingdingshan *Bengbu *Zhuzhou *Huangshi *Panzhihua *Yantai *Baoji *Wenzhou *Shuangyashan *Xiamen *Chungho *Jiaozuo *Zigong *Zhanjiang *Chilung *Tonghua Egyptian In the standard download, the \Tribes\Egyptians.tribe file (COLOR 37CFAF) contains the following city names: *Thebes *Memphis *Heliopolis *Elephantine *Alexandria *Pi-Ramesses *Giza *Byblos *El-Amarna *Hieraconpolis *Abydos *Al-Qaira *Asyut *Avaris *Lisht *Buto *Edfu *Pithom *Busiris *Kahun *Athribis *Mendes *El-Ashmunein *Tenis *Naukratis *Syene *Medinet Habu *Buhen *Hatnub *El-Kharga *Qift *Quessir *Fawakhir *Deir El-Medina *Fayyum *Sais *Maidum *Abusir *Zawyet al-Aryan *Saqqara *Mazghuma *Hawara *Saylah *Dara *Tukh *El-Kula *Karnak *Kom Ombo *Phile *Rosetta *Tjel *Edwa *Gebel el-Tarif *Hipponius *Dishasha *Kafr Hammar *Tarkhan *Esna *Armant *Naga ed-Dair *Deir el-Bahari *Naqada *El-Ballas *Tentyra *Qaw el-Kebir *Ikkur *Quban *Kumma *Semma *Uronarti *Shalfak *Mirgissa *Faras *Abu Simbel *Bir Nakhlai *Aniba French In the standard download, the \Tribes\French.tribe file (COLOR 576FC7) contains the following city names: *Paris *Orleans *Lyon *Reims *Tours *Marseille *Chartres *Avignon *Besancon (should be Besançon) *Rouen *Grenoble *Dijon *Amiens *Cherbourg *Poitiers *Toulouse *Bayonne *Strasbourg *Brest *Bordeaux *Lille *Nice *Nantes *Saint-Etienne *Montpellier *Rennes *Le Havre *Toulon *Angers *Le Mans *Clermont-Ferrand *Aix-en-Provence *Limoges *Nimesw (should be Nîmes) *Villeurbanne *Metz *Caen *Mulhouse *Boulogne-Billancourt *Perpignan *Nancy *Roubaix *Argenteuil *Tourcoing *Montreuil *Saint-Denis *Versailles *Nanterre *Creteil *Aulnay-sous-Bois *Pau *Vitry-sur-Seine *Calais *Colombes *La Rochelle *Asnieres *Champigny-sur-Marne *Rueil-Malmaison *Saint-Maur-des-Fosses *Bourges *Antibes *Dunkerque *Courbevoie *Beziers (should be Béziers) *Cannes *Saint-Nazaire *Colmar *Villeneuve-d'Ascq *Valence *Lorient *Aubervilliers *Drancy *Merignac *Troyes *La Seyne-sur-Mer *Quimper *Antony *Saint-Quentin *Neuilly-sur-Seine *Noisy-le-Grand *Sarcelles *Niort *Pessac *Venissieux *Chambery (should be Chambéry) *Charleville-Mezieres *Beauvais *Cergy *Levallois-Perret *Cholet *Issy-les-Moulineaux *Montauban *Vannes *Hyeres *Evreux (should be Évreux) *Maisons-Alfort *Laval *Fontenay-sous-Bois *Ivry-sur-Seine *Saint-Malo *Arles *Belfort *Annecy *Sartrouville *Clichy *Chalon-sur-Saône *Pantin *Chateauroux *Meaux *La Roche-sur-Yon *Blois *Brive-la-Gaillarde *Evry (should be Évry) *Clamart *Villejuif *Chalons-sur-Marne *Sevran *Le Blanc-Mesnil *Bondy *Frejus *Narbonne *Epinay-sur-Seine (should be Épinay-sur-Seine) *Tarbes *Albi *Saint-Brieuc *Chelles *Boulogne-sur-Mer *Bobigny *Carcassonne German In the standard download, the \Tribes\Germans.tribe file (COLOR AFAFAF) contains the following city names: *Berlin *Koln *Aachen *Frankfurt *Trier *Regensburg *Hamburg *Konigsberg *Stettin *Dortmund *Augsburg *Munchen *Bremen *Nurnberg *Lubeck *Stuttgart *Dusseldorf (should be Düsseldorf) *Dresden *Hannover *Duisburg *Leipzig *Essen *Chemnitz *Karlsruhe *Munster *Bochum *Wuppertal *Bielefeld *Mannheim *Bonn *Gelsenkirchen *Halle *Wiesbaden *Monchengladbach *Braunschweig *Krefeld *Magdeburg *Kiel *Oberhausen *Rostock *Hagen *Erfurt *Freiburg *Kassel *Saarbrucken (should be Saarbrücken) *Mainz *Hamm *Herne *Mulheim *Osnabruck *Ludwigshafen *Solingen *Leverkusen *Oldenburg *Neuss *Heidelberg *Darmstadt *Potsdam *Paderborn *Gottingen (should be Göttingen) *Bremerhaven *Wurzburg *Recklinghausen *Wolfsburg *Bottrop *Heilbronn *Remscheid *Gera *Cottbus *Pforzheim *Offenbach *Ulm *Salzgitter *Ingolstadt *Siegen *Schwerin *Reutlingen *Furth *Koblenz *Moers *Bergisch Gladbach *Hildesheim *Witten *Kaiserslautern *Zwickau *Erlangen *Iserlohn *Jena *Gutersloh *Marl *Lunen *Velbert *Duren *Ratingen *Esslingen *Wilhelmshaven *Dessau *Hanau *Ludwigsburg *Flensburg *Minden *Brandenburg *Ludenscheid *Neumunster *Tubingen (should be Tübingen) *Dorsten *Villingen-Schwenningen *Worms *Castrop-Rauxel *Gladbeck *Arnsberg *Delmenhorst *Frankfurt/Oder *Konstanz *Neubrandenburg *Viersen *Marburg *Rheine *Detmold *Bayreuth *Celle *Giessen *Bocholt *Troisdorf *Norderstedt *Dinslaken *Bamberg *Herten *Neuwied *Unna *Aschaffenburg *Lippstadt *Plauen *Aalen *Luneburg *Herford *Kempten *Grevenbroich *Gorlitz *Garbsen *Stralsund *Schwabisch Gmund *Kerpen *Dormagen *Fulda *Weimar Greek In the standard download, the \Tribes\Greeks.tribe file (COLOR FF00BF) contains the following city names: *Athens *Sparta *Corinth *Pharsalos *Delphi *Knossos *Troy *Mycenae *Argos *Thermopylae *Herakleia *Ephesos *Rhodos *Eretria *Syracuse *Thessalonica *Marathon *Halicarnassos *Pergamon *Olympia *Miletos *Artemisium *Apollonia *Megara *Cithera *Gythium *Sellasia *Messene *Mothone *Pherae *Bassae *Megalopolis *Tegea *Mantinea *Stymphalus *Philus *Tiryns *Troezen *Aegina *Halieis *Epidaurus *Sicyon *Cerynia *Elis *Brauron *Colonus *Oropus *Decelea *Tanagra *Ascra *Haliartus *Thebai *Orchomenus *Naupactus *Stratus *Actium *Histiaea *Chalcis *Carystus *Ambracia *Dodona *Corcyra *Buthrotum *Lamia *Iolcus *Larissa *Gonnus *Pydna *Aegae *Beroea *Mieza *Pella *Stobi *Edessa *Olynthus *Potidaea *Acanthus *Uranopolis *Stagirus *Amphipolis *Thasos *Drerus *Gortyna *Hierapytna *Miletus *Ephesus *Mytilene *Atarneus *Pergamum *Sigeum *Sestus *Abdera Japanese In the standard download, the \Tribes\Japanese.tribe file (COLOR 57AB27) contains the following city names: *Kyoto *Osaka *Edo *Satsuma *Kagoshima *Nara *Nagoya *Izumo *Nagasaki *Yokohama *Shimonoseki *Matsuyama *Sapporo *Hakodate *Ise *Toyama *Fukushima *Suo *Bizen *Echizen *Izumi *Omi *Echigo *Kozuke *Sado *Tokyo *Kobe *Fukuoka *Kawasaki *Hiroshima *Kitakyushu *Sendai *Chiba *Sakai *Kumamoto *Okayama *Sagamihara *Hamamatsu *Funabashi *Higashiosaka *Hachioji *Niigata *Amagasaki *Shizuoka *Himeji *Matsudo *Kanazawa *Urawa *Kawaguchi *Ichikawa *Utsunomiya *Omiya *Yokosuka *Oita *Kurashiki *Gifu *Hirakata *Toyonaka *Wakayama *Nishinomiya *Fukuyama *Fujisawa *Takatsuki *Asahikawa *Machida *Iwaki *Nagano *Toyohashi *Suita *Toyota *Takamatsu *Koriyama *Kawagoe *Okazaki *Kochi *Tokorozawa *Kashiwa *Akita *Naha *Miyazaki *Koshigaya *Aomori *Akashi *Morioka *Yokkaichi *Maebashi *Kasugai *Ichihara *Yao *Otsu *Tokushima *Ichinomiya *Kakogawa *Neyagawa *Ibaraki *Fukui *Yamagata *Hiratsuka *Mito *Sasebo Mongol In the standard download, the \Tribes\Mongols.tribe file (COLOR 8367B3) contains the following city names: *Karakorum *Shangtu *Iske Kazan *Ulan-Bator *Ulan-Ude *Erdenet *Darhan *Cojbalsan *Moron *Ulaangom *Hovd *Uliastaj *Bajanhongor *Olgij *Suhbaatar *Arvajheer *Cecerleg *Sajnsand *Altaj *Ondorhaan *Bulgan *Zuunmod *Baruun-Urt *Dalanzadgad *Mandalgovi *Zuunharaa *Cojr *Batshireet *Batsumber *Berh *Dariganga *Dasincilen *Hanh *Har-Ajrag *Hagtal *Hutag *Nalajh *Tes *Tosontsengel *Tsetserleg *Tumentsogt Persian In the standard download, the \Tribes\Persians.tribe file (COLOR EB830B) contains the following city names: *Persepolis *Pasargadae *Susa *Arbela *Bactra *Ecbatana *Ergili *Dariush Kabir *Ghulaman *Zohak *Istakhr *Zanjan *Borazjan *Artacoana *Phrada *Dakyanus *Bampur *Tureng Tepe *Bukhara *Nishapur *Tabriz *Kabul *Ormuz *horasan *Kerman *Ctesiphon *Hatra *Rhagae *Hecatompylos *Maracanda *Tashkent *Kyreshata *Bisitun *Jiruft *Darabgird *Siraf *Gur *Shiraz *Shushtar *Kandahar *Tepe Hissar *Kashan *Anshan *Ahvaz *Dezful *Mohammerah *Awan *Simash *Tepe Sialk Phoenician In the standard download, the \Tribes\Phoenicians.tribe file (COLOR B3FF00) contains the following city names: *Carthago *Byblus *Sidon *Tyre *Berot *Tripolis *Baalbeck *Aradus *Joppa *Ashkalon *Acre *Ugarit *Simyra *Sarafand *Gadir *Utica *Malaca *Baria *Carmona *Sexi *Abdera *Caralis *Panormus *Leptis Parva *Cartenna *Rusicade *Rusucurru *Girba *Leptis Magna *Oea *Sabratha *Carthago Nova *Wy't *Tinx *Rusaddit *Theveste *Bulla Regia *Thugga *Hadrumetum *Zama Regia *Thysdris *Madauros *Hippou Akra *Cirta *Cuicul *Tipasa *Lix *Volubilis *Ilici *Hispalis *Eryx *Motya *Drepanon *Lilybaion *Icosium *Iol *Eivissa Roman In the standard download, the \Tribes\Romans.tribe file (COLOR FFFFFF) contains the following city names: *Roma *Ostia *Paestum *Capua *Tarquinia *Neapolis *Pompeii *Ercolanum *Alba Longa *Aquileia *Tarracina *Casinum *Beneventum *Saturnia *Clusium *Arretium *Casilinum *Genua *Mediolanum *Sabatia *Asculum *Populonia *Castrum Novum *Fanum Fortunae *Venusia *Brundisium *Canusium *Panormus *Opitergium *Altinum *Patavium *Regium Lepicum *Augusta Taurinorum *Cremona *Mutina *Forum Livi *Forum Sempronii *Florentia *Pisae *Reate *Amiternum *Tarentum *Pometia *Tusculum *Nomentum *Lavinium *Signia *Antium *Velitrae *Praeneste *Aquilonia *Bonomia *Patavium *Volaterrae *Vetulonia *Potentia *Pisaurum *Aeclanum *Grumentum *Liternum *Puteoli *Fabrateria Nova *Sipontum *Buxentum *Castrum Hannibalis *Minervium *Augusta Praetoria *Brixia *Sena Iulia *Hispellum Russian In the standard download, the \Tribes\Russians.tribe file (COLOR E70000) contains the following city names: *Moskva *Sankt-Peterburg *Kiev *Minsk *Odesa *Sverdlovsk *Vladivostok *Novgorod *Kharkov *Krasnojarsk *Rostov-na-Donu *Kursk *Samara *Magnitogorsk *Jaroslavl *Novosibirsk *Omsk *Smolensk *Perm *Voronezh *Sevastopol *Ufa *Krivoy Rog *Niznij Novgorod *Chelabinsk *Dnipropetrovsk *Donetsk *Volgograd *Voronezh *Saratov *Zaporizhzhya *Lviv *Toljatti *Simbirsk *Izhevsk *Krasnodar *Chabarovsk *Irkutsk *Barnaul *Novokuzneck *Penza *Razan *Orenburg *Lipeck *Naberezhnyje Chelny *Mykolayiv *Tula *Gomel *Tumen *Kemerovo *Mariupol *Astrachan *Tomsk *Kirov *Ivanovo *Luhansk *Bransk *Cheboksary *Tver *Nizhnij Tagil *Makiyivka *Murmansk *Mogilev *Kurgan *Archangelsk *Sochi *Vitebsk *Vinnytsya *Orel *Stavropol *Simferopol *Kaluga *Vladimir *Belgorod *Machachkala *Kherson *Cherepovec *Poltava *Saransk *Tambov *Chita *Vladikavkaz *Grodno *Vologda *Chernihiv *Brèst *Komsomolsk-na-Amure *Cherkasy *Sumy *Horlivka *Volzhskij *Kostroma *Taganrog *Zhytomyr *Petrozavodsk *Dzerzhinsk *Surgut *Orsk *Angarsk *Sterlitamak Spanish In the standard download, the \Tribes\Spanish.tribe file (COLOR FFFF00) contains the following city names: *Madrid *Sevilla *Toledo *Cordoba *Valencia *Salamanca *Barcelona *Valladolid *Zaragoza *Cadiz *Bilbao *Granada *Malaga *Pamplona *Vigo *Avila *Leon *Burgos *Oviedo *Santander *Ciudad Rodrigo *Calatrava *Cartagena *Murcia *Las Palmas *Palma de Mallorca *Alicante *Gijon *L'Hospitalet *A Coruna *Vitoria-Gasteiz *Santa Cruz de Tenerife *Badalona *Elche *Mostoles *Sabadell *Jerez de la Frontera *Donostia-San Sebastian *Fuenlabrada *Terrassa *Leganes *Alcala de Henares *Almeria *Getafe *Albacete *Alcorcon *Castellon de la Plana *Huelva *Badajoz *La Laguna *Logrono *Santa Coloma de Gramanet *Tarragona *Lleida *Jaen *Marbella *Ourense *Mataro *Algeciras *Dos Hermanas *Torrejon de Ardoz *Barakaldo *Santiago de Compostela *Alcobendas *Reus *Telde *Lugo *San Fernando *Getxo *Aviles *Caceres *Cornella *Palencia *Ferrol *Sant Boi *Coslada *Parla *Lorca *El Puerto de Santa Maria *Talavera de la Reina *Pontevedra *Ceuta *Girona *Melilla *Pozuelo de Alarcon *Guadalajara *Zamora *Torrent *Manresa *Ponferrada *El Prat *Chiclana de la Frontera *Sanlucar de Barrameda *Ciudad Real *La Linea de la Concepcion *Rubi *Alcoy *Gandia *San Sebastian de los Reyes *Las Rozas de Madrid *Torrevieja *Alcala de Guadaira Viking In the standard download, the \Tribes\vikings.tribe file (COLOR 9FBB8B) contains the following city names: *Trondheim *Kaupang *Uppsala *Hladir *Arhus *Viborg *Roskilde *The Udal *Lindholm *Jorvik *Westness *Skara *Ravning Enge *Birka *Jarlshof *Sigtuna *Odense *Lund *Larne *Hedeby *Aldeigjuborg *Nonnebakken *Stockholm *Oslo *Kobenhavn *Goteborg *Malmo *Bergen *Aalborg *Linkoping *Vasteras *Orebro *Norrkopping *Helsingborg *Jonkoping *Reykjavik *Stavanger *Umea *Baerum *Boras *Sundsvall *Gavle (should be Gavel) *Frederiksberg *Eskilstuna *Halmstad *Huddinge *Esbjerg *Karlstad *Sodertalje *Nacka *Kristianstad *Vaxjo *Botkyrka *Skelleftea *Lulea *Kristiansand *Haninge *Gentofte *Fredrikstad *Kungsbacka *Randers *Gladsakse *Kolding *Karlskrona *Jarfalla *Taby *Kalmar *Helsingor *Ostersund *Tromso *Sollentuna *Herning *Gotland *Solna *Horsens *Molndal *Ornskoldsvik *Falun *Drammen *Vejle *Trollhattan *Varberg *Norrtalje *Silkeborg *Sandnes *Lyngby-Tarbaek *Skien *Skovde *Hvidovre *Nykoping *Uddevalla *Hassleholm *Asker *Fredericia *Greve *Borlange *Sarpsborg *Naestved *Hoje Tastrup *Ballerup *Svendborg *Lillehammer *Kopavogur *Hafnarfjordur *Akureyri *Godthab *Holsteinsborg As it is a simple text file, you can probably change it any way you like, especially if you would rather see Oslo and Stockholm and Kobenhavn and Reykjavik appearing earlier than the less familiar Aldeigjuborg and Ravning Enge. Cities Category:Lists (C-evo)